Vanité des vanités
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Wade cache un terrifiant secret... Slash Wade/Sheamus, cucupower et stupidité en concentré !


Titre : Vanité des vanités

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : WWE

Genre : entre le cucu et le débile

Pairing : Wade/Sheamus

Rating : PG13, uniquement pour des mentions de coït récréatif

Les premiers rayons du soleil allèrent caresser le visage de Wade qui ouvrit un oeil, pour le refermer presque aussitôt. Il se tourna sur le côté pour échapper à la lumière, puis reprit ses esprits et s'assit sur le lit. Il enfila son boxer et avisa la forme endormie à ses côtés.

Sheamus. La lumière du soleil effleurait à peine son front et le haut de son crâne. Wade prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'Irlandais. Les paupières closes, les traits détendus, il reposait paisiblement sur le dos. Ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes laissaient deviner le dessin parfait de ses incisives. Ses cils étaient blonds, le drap du lit était enroulé autour de sa taille. Sa peau, qui paraissait si blanche sur le ring, était en fait, quand on s'approchait assez pour le voir, piquetée de taches de rousseur. Sheamus les détestait. Wade, lui, adorait ces grains de soleil -des éphélides, selon le dictionnaire médical qu'il avait à la maison-, sur une peau étonnamment douce qu'il ne se lassait jamais de caresser. Ses moustaches, un peu rudes, en étaient le parfait contrepoint, si bien que Wade raffolait de ce contact mi-rugueux mi-soyeux.

Il était si beau que Wade laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir retenu. Il se permit juste d'étendre la main pour écarter doucement quelques mèches sur son front.

Sheamus avait les plus beaux cheveux que Wade ait jamais eu le loisir de voir sur quiconque. Ils étaient souples et doux, et retombaient joliment quand il ne les hérissait pas pour les besoins de son personnage de guerrier celte. Ils n'étaient ni auburn ni carotte, mais couleur de forêt en automne, couleur de braise. Ils pouvaient prendre une teinte presque rouge sang quand ils étaient exposés à la lumière crue et violente des projecteurs, ou paraître presque blonds à la lueur du soleil.

Wade se laissa à contempler plus que de raison le bel endormi, et se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la soirée de la veille : il était en train de finir sa douche quand deux grands bras blancs s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Comme souvent après une soirée où il avait combattu, Sheamus s'était montré d'un tempérament passionné que seules certaines activités récréatives arrivaient à juguler -non pas que Wade s'en plaigne le moins du monde. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris le temps de se sécher et ils étaient directement passés de la cabine de douche au lit. Le résultat de cette négligence devait être terrifiant, et il fallait que Wade y mette bon ordre au plus vite... Et sans éveiller les soupçons de Sheamus.

Wade entreprit de se lever, mais un soupir de l'Irlandais l'arrêta : il était en train de se réveiller, il fallait agir vite et efficacement pour éviter la catastrophe. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, avec un soin excessivement calculé : pas trop vite pour ne pas le réveiller davantage, pas trop longuement pour ne pas lui donner envie d'approfondir leur échange... Enfin, pas tout de suite. Il sentit les lèvres du rouquin s'étirer en sourire contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

- Wade ?

- Il est encore tôt, rendors-toi, mon coeur.

- Mmh, _yes, mo ghrá_, soupira Sheamus avant de se tourner sur le côté pour se rendormir presque instantanément.

Wade eut un sourire soulagé et se glissa dans la salle de bains avec une prudence de guetteur sioux. Ce fut quand il se fut soigneusement enfermé dans la petite pièce et qu'il eut allumé la lumière qu'il put voir, consterné, l'étendue des dégâts.

Car Wade Barrett, malgré sa haute stature, ses puissants muscles, son intellect affûté comme la lame d'un rasoir, avait des complexes. Il avait appris à composer avec ses oreilles décollées, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à son nez cassé, souvenir de ses nombreuses bagarres pendant ses années de fac. Mais il restait UNE chose dans l'anatomie de Wade qui lui donnait des complexes qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter, quoi qu'il fasse.

Ses cheveux. Wade Barrett était atrocement complexé par ses cheveux.

Il y avait des jours où l'Anglais était persuadé que les poils qui poussaient sur le haut de son crâne étaient doués d'une vie et d'une volonté propres, et au grand désespoir de Wade, malgré plus de trente ans de vie commune, ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à tomber d'accord.

Les cheveux de Wade étaient épais, atrocement épais. Et frisés, mais pas dans le sens "anglaises à la Nelly Oleson". Non, les cheveux de Wade avaient décidé d'être frisés chacun à sa manière, et de laisser libre cours à leur fantaisie, tel un troupeau de petits chevaux sauvages galopant sans bride ni attache.

Au vu des événements de la veille, les cheveux de Wade étaient encore trempés quand Sheamus l'avait entraîné sur le lit, et par un hasard miraculeux, ni la chaleur, ni les positions acrobatiques, ni les doigts de l'Irlandais qui s'y étaient aggripés n'avaient pu parvenir à les hérisser, mais ce matin, la négligence de la veille se faisait cruellement sentir. Wade Barrett avait sur la tête une masse brune dressée dans tous les sens, aplatie par l'oreiller sur un côté, et de l'autre, essayant de copier le style d'Albert Einstein. Autrement dit, AFFREUX !

Tête de pissenlit, tête d'ananas, tête de hérisson, tête de palmier... Tous les surnoms y étaient passés pendant sa période d'école primaire. La seule fois où ces tifs venant d'un autre monde lui avaient valu une admiration quelconque avait été ce bal costumé où il était venu déguisé en Quatrième Docteur, affublé d'une des vestes en velours côtelé de son père et d'une écharpe que sa mère lui avait faite pour l'occasion. Il y avait fait sensation, mais cette fois avait été la seule.

Il avait passé la période du collège avec trois centimètres sur le crâne, et au lycée, quand un mouvement de rébellion désespérée l'avait convaincu de les laisser pousser, les dix-huit mois où il avait dû attendre le moment de pouvoir les attacher avaient été parmi les plus longs de sa vie. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de se muscler et de s'intéresser à la lutte, étrangement...

La découverte du gel pour les cheveux avait été pour lui comme une aurore. S'enduire les tifs de cette substance bénie qui les aplatissait pour leur donner un air à peu près socialement acceptable était devenu aussi indispensable que le café du matin. Wade s'empara de ses armes et entreprit d'arranger les dégâts de la nuit sans plus attendre.

Il prit son peigne et commença par démêler cette masse protéiforme qui lui poussait sur la tête, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Lorsque cette première opération fut effectuée, ses cheveux ne paraissaient pas plus disciplinés pour autant. Wade fouilla ensuite dans son sac de voyage et en sortit son tube de gel : Fixation Titanium, disait l'étiquette. Rien de moins.

Il couvrit ses doigts de substance froide, gluante et translucide et en enduisit ses cheveux avec méthode. Progressivement, la tête de pissenlit se disciplina petit à petit, et sous les doigts exercés du lutteur, apparut la tête de Wade Barrett telle qu'on avait l'habitude de la voir à la télé : les cheveux sombres et brillants, bien plaqués sur le crâne en une raie sur le côté qui ajoutait à son air bad boy. Ouf.

Wade retourna sans bruit dans la chambre, et vit que Sheamus était encore allongé. Il s'étendit à ses côtés, et le colosse roux lui adressa un irrésistible sourire encore embrumé avant de l'embrasser d'une manière sensuelle et paresseuse. Wade ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser : l'Irlandais, même cueilli au réveil, était un authentique appel à la luxure. Sheamus soupira et lui caressa le visage.

- Déjà levé ?

- Oh, je suis tout à fait disposé à retourner au lit, si tu me donnes une bonne raison de le faire...

- J'y compte bien. Mmh...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir toujours un air normal, même au réveil. On dirait que tu n'as jamais les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Oh. Ben tu sais, murmura Wade avec un sourire vainqueur, c'est une question de nature. Juste quelques passages des doigts dans les cheveux, et ça suffit.

- Un vrai super pouvoir, ronronna Sheamus avant de lui signifier en termes éloquents qu'il avait, effectivement, de très bonnes raisons de le faire retourner se coucher.

Un jour, je lui dirai la vérité, songea Wade en roulant de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de Sheamus, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Quand je m'en sentirai capable.

Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à s'occuper que ses cheveux.

Fin.


End file.
